


Funeral

by shayzgirl



Series: don't regret this life [4]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: AU of an AU, M/M, Original Character Death(s), daughter!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayzgirl/pseuds/shayzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Michael, prepare to attend a funeral for their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> (AU ficlet for my daughter!au verse)  
> Written for [this](http://mcfassy.livejournal.com/68833.html) Daily Delicious.

James finished tying his tie, straightened it and looked himself over in the mirror. The black suit caught the light streaming in through the window and it almost looked like a deep blue. James frowned. He glanced at his watch and sighed, not having time to change. With luck, no one would notice. He ran his hands through his hair, before leaving the bedroom and heading down the hall. The door to the last bedroom was open a jar and when James looked in, Michael was sitting on the bed in the middle of the room. His black suit was a contrast to the light blue comforter. James looked around the room, the sting of tears in his eyes. The light purple walls were still covered in posters, pictures, and various bits of artwork both professional works and the occupants own. A black dry erase board hung on the wall next to a small desk and in neon pink it said "Out with Caleb. Be back later. I LOVE YOU BOTH! <3 Evey" James wiped a tear away and walked over to Michael.  
  
"We need to get going," he said.  
  
Michael looked up at him, tears streaking his face.  
  
"I can't," he sobbed, "I... James, I can't."  
  
"You have to. We all have to. None of us want to," James replied, sitting down.  
  
"Why do we have to?"  
  
"It's our last chance to say goodbye. To our little girl."  
  
Michael nodded. James pulled him into his arms, holding him. He was starting to hate this room. It was too cheery, too bright. Everything Evelyn had been in life. It didn't seem right that the room should stay that way when she wasn't there anymore. A few more minutes passed, before there was a knock at their front door.  
  
"That'll be Anne-Marie," James said.  
  
Michael pulled out of his arms. They both stood and headed out of the room. With a sharp click, Michael closed the door. James wondered if they'd ever open it again. He walked into their living room and opened the door. Anne-Marie and Brendan stood on the porch. Brendan, now almost eight, was sniffling, his little eyes red from crying. Anne-Marie stepped forward, hugging James and then walked over and hugged Michael. In silence they all headed out to the car waiting for them.  
  
At the cemetery, James saw several of Evelyn's friends. The main three he noticed standing off to the side alone were Caleb, Lucas, and Jennifer. It was weird seeing the three of them without Evelyn. While making the two sequels to First Class, they'd been the four Musketeers of trouble on and off set. James, Michael, Anne-Marie and Brendan walked over, standing by them. Brendan began to cry again. Jennifer knelt down in front of him and hugged him.  
  
"Your sister was amazing," she said, looking up at the other three adults.  
  
"She was," Brendan replied.  
  
Jennifer smiled at Brendan and stood up again, wiping the tears from her face. Lucas wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. Caleb looked at both James and Michael.  
  
"Come here," Michael said.  
  
Caleb stepped over to them and Michael hugged him.  
  
"She made you apart of this family. That's not going to change," he said.  
  
"Okay," Caleb replied.  
  
"That goes for you two as well," Michael said, looking at Lucas and Jennifer.  
  
They nodded. Michael let go of Caleb, who rejoined the other two, now standing on Jennifer's other side. James reached over and held Michael's hand. The seven of them had really become a big dysfunctional family because of Evelyn. And Michael was right. Just because she was gone, didn't mean that had to change. James felt Michael squeeze his hand, as the service began. He looked over at him. It was a silent promise between them, to do what they knew she'd want them to. It was what they could hold onto.


End file.
